The present disclosure relates to methods, systems and computer program products for parallel ordering queues using encoded command types.
In a computing environment where two buses are communicated through a bridge, a master drive may be responsible for issuing read commands, and write commands and write data to the bus on one end of the bridge. A slave drive associated with the master drive for the bus on the same end of the bridge may be responsible for accepting read commands, write commands and write data, and returning read completions. Commands are received from a receiver from the bus on the other end of the bridge and are processed in the order they are received. Processing commands as they are received may result in inefficient use of resources as well as the slave drive and master drive blocking each other as they process the received commands.